


And The Stars Faded Out One By One

by Talcen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talcen/pseuds/Talcen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally me just trying to force myself to actually write something for once in my damned life. And of course it had to be from the mind of one of the biggest assholes from this movie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And The Stars Faded Out One By One

**Author's Note:**

> Literally me just trying to force myself to actually write something for once in my damned life. And of course it had to be from the mind of one of the biggest assholes from this movie.

Pain flows, its fingers like ice, weaving through his veins as he bled out on the snow. The ground heaved beneath him and shot spasms through his crippled form. He was alone now. The girl far out of reach and his future seemed bleak. He knew they would come for him, but it was not a comforting thought. Only more pain, more suffering awaited him, once he was to be brought aboard the waiting vessel. He could feel them now, coming for him. He gazed vacantly up at the sky and briefly entertained the notion of allowing himself to give in to death, which seemed to loom over him like a starving predator waiting for its prey to show weakness. 

Boots crunched in the snow as troopers approached and the sound was nearly lost to the groans of the dying planet. Trees snapped and fell around him but he remained motionless, waiting for them to carry him away. Back to his waiting master who would no doubt punish him for his failures. He could taste defeat on his tongue and it filled him with rage. He grabbed on to the emotion tightly, with all the force of a desperate dying animal in it’s death throws. His rage would keep him strong, his rage would see through this storm. He would survive and come out stronger than before, of that he would make sure. 

Hands snaked their way around him and hoisted him carefully onto a stretcher. He continued to stare up at the sky watching the stars above him. They would be his witness. They would forever know his moments of weakness, and they would surely damn him for his crimes. If only he could reach out to touch them, to snuff them out forever, to destroy everyone who had witnessed his failures, then maybe, finally, he would know what it was like to live as one whole. So he may be forever bathed in the darkness.  A grating voice brought him from his silent revery and he winced at the sound.

“Damn it, Ren. If you had just followed orders we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

If he had possessed the strength he surely would have laughed in the face of the man who dared to utter such words. He would crush him at a later date for his foolishness. For now he needed rest. He needed time to heal, no, to gather strength, so that he would not fail ever again.

A prick of the skin and the world around him began to fade into nothingness. In his last moments before complete and utter darkness he could have sworn he had heard a soft muttered, “Please don’t die.” in his ear. What a foolish thing to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where I am going with this, so uh suggestions would be nice, otherwise I'm just gonna wing and hope for the best. Catch me on tumblr at http://fox-king-vincent.tumblr.com and message me or something.


End file.
